Big Hero 7
by Demonic Kagome
Summary: Things are rough for Kagome. She just wants some form of normality. But what's this? She's a kid! Did she revert in age? Was she given a second chance at life? Or did her Feudal adventures happen at all?
1. Chapter 1

**After watching Big Hero 6 recently as well as reading YoursAlways fanfic Changing Fate, I thought I'd try my hand at my own version.**

**I own don't either Inuyasha or Big Hero 6.**

* * *

Kagome looked blankly up at the doors to the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab at the San Fransokyo Institute Of Technology. When she asked to apply her Aunt and Uncle thought that it would be a good opportunity for her to get out of the house and open up. She didn't really care, she just wanted to get away from their pity. She loved them and all but even though it's been a few months since she lost her family they still walked on egg shells around her, 'Well, at least my cousin doesn't.' she amended with a faint smile. If there was one person in the world who wasn't afraid of setting her straight it would be her.

Her smile disappeared when she focused back on the building in front of her. Now that she was here she was beginning to feel nervous about going in, after all it was the middle of the first semester and being 13 and standing at 4'11" didn't help matters. Just as she was going to turn back around and head home she lurched forward; catching herself before she fell, she turned back to see her cousin with her arms crossed and foot tapping, "Deep breath, woman up."

Kagome smiled lightly and did as instructed as her cousin walked past her. Opening her eyes she jogged to catch up and they entered the building.

* * *

As soon as she stepped foot inside she was swept away for a tour by a man named Dr. Callaghan. He showed her around the different robotics labs within the building, as they went she made a mental map of the structure. Though something kept bothering her; for some reason she felt that Dr. Callaghan was very sad behind his smile, and underneath that a hidden anger that made her uneasy around him. She was going to try to limit their encounters as much as possible.

They finally came to a set of doors, the blurred windows on either side dark. Dr. Callaghan turned to her, "And this is your lab, it has anything you could need. You can add your personal touch to it but remember it's also your work space."

She gave him the best smile she could muster and nodded, "Yes, thank you Dr. Callaghan."

When he was out of sight her smile dropped and she turned to the doors; with a deep breath she stepped forward and pushed them open.

* * *

**I know, once again it's a short beginning but i wanted to get this out there before anyone else did.**

**Please review. Domo Ariagato.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No words, just action! Let's get this show on the road!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Big Hero 6.**

* * *

Kagome sat underneath one of the many cherry trees within the park in front of the robotics lab picking at her bento. This was the first time in a while that she could just sit back and relax without anyone popping in every five minutes checking on her. 'But…' she cast a couple of glances around her at the mostly quiet and empty park, 'It's a little lonely.' Giving up on eating her bento for now she placed the lid back on it and tied it into its carrying cloth. She stood and brushed off her brand new denim shorts. (One of the things her aunt had insisted upon was a shopping trip to get her new clothes to try and make her feel more welcomed.) She had paired them off with black halter top with a green hibiscus flower that showed off her developing chest and curves and an unzipped green sleeveless leather vest that cut off at her midriff. On her feet was a pair of denim converses.

When she finished brushing herself off she looked at the tree and gathered her waist length raven colored tresses up at the back and tied it off with a hair tie that she had on her wrist. She brushed her spiky bangs out of her sapphire eyes as she lightly bit her plump rose colored lips in concentration as she looked for a foot hold. Finding one she rubbed her hands together and got a god grip of the tree before placing her foot on the foot hold and lifted herself off the ground. She gradually made her way up the tree and into the leafy canopy.

She sat back against the tree, her eyes closed and head tilted back as she listened to the wind blowing through the branches. A feather light on her face made her open her eyes only to see a big green blob over her nose. Reaching up she lifted it away from her face to see a leaf from the tree. She twirled it in her fingers a couple of times when she was almost startled out of the tree by a sudden noise, "Mew."

"Whoa!" Before she could fall something grabbed her collar and pulled her back up; when her heart stopped beating a mile a minute she looked over to the source of the sound to see a small cream colored kitten with red eyes and black markings, around her neck was a red neckerchief with a piece of paper sticking out of it. The kitten seeing that it had her attention hopped down into her lap and stared up at her expectantly. She gently reached out and lightly pet her head in between her ears, smiling lightly when it began to purr.

Grabbing the paper from the scarf around the feline's neck she unfolded it and was surprised to see that it was written in Kanji, '_Take care of this little one and she shall take care of you._' She looked down in surprise at the kitten who she now noted had something that no cat should have, human level intelligence. She lifted the cat so that she was at eye level and tilted her head to the side, "Hmm, if I'm going to keep you what am I gonna name you?" The Kitten tilted her head regarding her, when suddenly a name flashed across her mind's eye and she whispered it allowed, "Kirara." The Kitten mewed happily in response, her tail swishing merrily as Kagome grinned, "You like that name don't you, well then Kirara it is."

* * *

**That is the end, till next time! Review!**


End file.
